1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action history recording apparatus, an action history recording method, and a computer program, which record information representing places of user's actions as the user's action history.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2009-093478 A (Patent document), which technology obtains a user's personal history of his or her activities with use of a mobile phone equipped with GPS (Global Positioning System). The technology continuously obtains position information (information of latitudes and longitudes) of a user with use of GPS and records the obtained position information together with a time, at which such position information is obtained, as the user's personal history of his or her activities. In the technology, when the user's personal history of his or her activities is recorded, the position information itself is not used without any modification made thereto but place names corresponding to places indicated by such position information are searched for and the history of the user's activities including the searched place names is recorded.
As the above place names to be included in the history of the user's activities are used such names as can be used as objects for traffic, including not only names of intersections, stores, shops, buildings, houses, institutions, facilities, parks, historical scenes, etc. but also names relating to not yet existing buildings and names relating to lost constructions, including lost living quarters of historical figures.